


Code Blue

by theressomethingwrongwiththisplace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theressomethingwrongwiththisplace/pseuds/theressomethingwrongwiththisplace
Summary: James has a job at UNIT. Everything is good and fine, he even makes friends with Alex and Jemma. Then there's a Code Blue.





	Code Blue

James had been working for UNIT for three months now. 

It’s good work, he gets paid well enough, and he’s made friends with a couple of his coworkers. Alex and Jemma drag him out for drinks every couple of weeks. 

Everything is all well and good and fine until he shows up. He shows up with a leather jacket and a blond girl in tow, and everyone rushes to do whatever he tells them and James has no idea who he is because apparently nobody tells anybody about him until he shows up. He thinks his squad just thought it would be funny to watch him struggle. 

The day started normally, he went into work, he reported to his CO, Shawn, they got word of another world ending emergency that wasn’t actually an emergency. Then the emergency was an emergency, and everyone was freaking out and the alarms go off. 

It’s a code blue. He’s never heard that one before so he goes to Alex and asks and she just laughs before she gets yelled at, then she runs off to finish doing her job. He goes to Shawn next, and he tells him to go find maps of the entirety of Cardiff. 

He finds the map and brings them back to Shawn. Shawn tells him to go to planning room one. Nobody ever uses planning room one. 

He shows up and he’s standing in the middle of the room. The blond girl is watching from the side.

“-and they should leave after that.” Is all he hears of the conversation before everyone in the room turns to him (the man, the blond girl, the director of UNIT, and the director of Torchwood). 

“Ah! And these are the maps! I’ll prove it to you in a second.”

Then he gets rushed out of the room, and the emergency that became a real emergency is solved in two days.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when this is gonna get done, but it's gonna get done.


End file.
